quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DMAS02: DeCarlo
DeCarlo or DeCarlo DM is the second level of DEATHMATCH Maps. This was the first map made by Gregory A. MacMartin for Quake. The level's design was inspired by the building, a townhouse, where Gregory A. MacMartin worked for Neural Storm Entertainment with Jon Mavor. This building was the location where the editor used to make this level, THRED, was designed. Jon Mavor's desk existed beside the fireplace, while Gregory A. MacMartin's desk was beside the End Tunnel. Gregory A. MacMartin created this level with THRED while he was still at the townhouse. According to Gregory A. MacMartin, this level is a very close representation to the actual building beyond the difference in textures. This level is intended to cause the Deathmatch environment to be extremely chaotic. The Yellow Armor room is hidden underneath the house and does not exist in the real-life model. A few Teleporters have been added to allow the player to get around the map rather quickly. All Doors have been removed beyond the one in front of the End Tunnel. This level is intended for 6 players or less. Though this level is intended to be Multiplayer only, the level was designed to hold Enemies. As Enemies do not exist in Deathmatch games, this means that the aforementioned Enemies only appear in the Single Player rendition of this level. As Enemies and a Single Player spawn point exist, this means the level is fully functional in Single Player even though it is intended for Multiplayer. Quick Level Completion * Turn right and go through the doorway. * Proceed forward to reach the opposite wall. * Turn left and go through the Door, then continue forward to exit the level. Spawn Locations * Fireplace Room, halfway between Rocket Launcher and Cells. * Fireplace Room, in front of container of Water in small room. * Storage Room, upper left corner from doorway to Fireplace Room. * '' Nailgun Room'', beside doorway to Upper Wing. * Middle of Pool Room. * Near middle of '' Double-Barrelled Shotgun Room''. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Middle of '' Double-Barrelled Shotgun Room''. * Nailgun - '' Nailgun Room'', upper left corner from doorway to Upper Wing. * Super Nailgun - Middle of Storage Room. * Grenade Launcher - Second Floor Bathroom, platform across from door leading to Upper Wing. * Rocket Launcher - Fireplace Room, in front of fireplace. * Thunderbolt - Upper Wing, beside window across from top of staircase leading to Fireplace Room. Powerups * 100 Health - Platform in middle of Subterranean Room. * 100 Health - Platform in middle of Subterranean Room. * Green Armor - Platform beside toilet in First Floor Bathroom. * Yellow Armor - Platform in middle of Subterranean Room. * Red Armor - Small side room of Pool Room. Enemies Room-By-Room Summarization Fireplace Room * Fiend in front of staircase leading to Upper Wing. * Rocket Launcher in front of fireplace. * Shells in front of container of Water in small room. * Nails in corridor beside doorway leading to intersection between First Floor Bathroom and Storage Room. * Rockets on side of staircase leading to Upper Wing. * Cells halfway between fireplace and Door to End Tunnel * End Tunnel behind Door on wall opposite fireplace. * Container with Water in small room leads to Subterranean Room. First Floor Bathroom * Green Armor on platform beside toilet. * Water in toilet leads to Subterranean Room. Subterranean Room * Two 100 Health and Yellow Armor on platform. * Water tunnel on Yellow Armor side leads to small room in Fireplace Room. * Water tunnel on 100 Health side leads to First Floor Bathroom. Storage Room * Knight halfway between staircase to Fireplace Room and Super Nailgun. * Super Nailgun in middle of room. * 2 Cells and Nails beside left wall from doorway to Fireplace Room. Upper Wing * Thunderbolt beside window across from top of staircase leading to Fireplace Room. Pool Room * Red Armor in small side room. * Cells and Shells beside wall across from doorway to Upper Wing. * Water of pool leads to Fireplace. Second Floor Bathroom * Grenade Launcher on platform across from door leading to Upper Wing. * 3 Rockets on platform beside door leading to Upper Wing. * Toilet across from door leading to Pool Room is a hidden Teleporter that leads to the First Floor Bathroom. 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun' Room * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in middle of room. * Shells and Cells between Double-Barrelled Shotgun and doorway leading to Upper Wing. * Teleporter in upper right corner from doorway to Upper Wing leads to '' Nailgun Room''. 'Nailgun' Room * Nailgun and Nails in upper left corner from doorway to Upper Wing. * Cells beside wall across from doorway to Upper Wing. * Teleporter in lower left corner from doorway to Upper Wing leads to '' Double-Barrelled Shotgun Room''. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels Category:THRED levels